Wolf Alchemist
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: *Sequal to quest for the cure* After meeting a strange man and his girlfriend at the train station Ed and AL soon find themselves in an adventure they can not belive. What is this myseterious man? oc/oc oh yes there is a lemon in this
1. Chapter 1

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Pre Authors note: As promised a Full Metal Alchemist sequel written or maybe co written by Fenier (I haven't really asked him yet) who you may remember is the guy who writes Ninja Alchemist for me(Even though he has his own account but its fine with me). Main reason is because He is a Full Metal Alchemist expert while my expertise is more with Sonic and Naruto hence the name (That and One Piece but I'll get to that later) So sit back and enjoy this chapter written by one of my good buddies Fenier with a few minor edits by me. Specal shout out to Shadowlord1329 for giving me and i dea which i will use in this story your rule dude.

* * *

Fenier Pre Authors note: Hey there I know this is kind of shocking but I won't be writing in the same style as I usually do. I will try to write how he writes, a first person perspective. I also will make Kaiser seem a lot more unstoppable because he was kind of underplayed last time but its fine because Eon's his character so I can understand SNA(SonicNarutoArtist SNA is just easier to type) using him more but its my time Bitches!

* * *

The Meeting

We got off the train and I saw a short gold haired gold eyed kid wearing a read coat. He was staring at a silver pocket watch. I walked up to and asked "Hey kid what are you staring at"

The kid said "None of your damn business." Out of nowhere a suit of armor showed up "Brother are you okay" I stared amazed at it "Holy shit isn't that amour heavy" that's what I said what I thought was _"Why doesn't he have a scent" _

The amours brother said "I'm fine Al and you mind your own damn business"

"Ed be nice." He turned to me " I'm sorry about my brother and no its not heavy"

"Really do you mind if I try it on."

"Sorry but no you can't"

"I understand you must be that full metal alchemist I heard about on the train I'm Ulvon by the way the girl right next to me is Sonara."

He immediately said "No no no that's my brother"

"You mean the midget."

Suddenly said midget screamed at me "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE UNDER A MICROSCOPE. I OUTTA BREAK DOWN YUR FEET AND STICK THEM IN YOUR HEAD."

The suit of armor just groaned "Ed be nice." I stood confused "What did he mean by break down my feet?"

"Oh he was talking about simple alchemy but what he was threatening with you with is human alchemy which is forbidden and he knows it is" "Say what?"

"Okay let me show you." He drew a circle with some bizarre ass patterns on it then asked "Can I see your cutlass." ""Um what for?"

"Just let me see it please."

"Fine" I gave it to him and he snapped it in half. I said this to him "What the fucking hell did you do that for you and this fucking little shit are asking for trouble."

"just watch" He placed his hands in the middle of the circle and in a flash of smoke my cutlass was fixed like I just got it out of the shop. Sonara said "Interesting magic" Armor boy said "Its not magic it's science."

"But its just like the almighty how can it be science."

The midget explained " Its not even close to almighty there are certain laws like In order to create something of equal or greater must be lost. That's why he said human transmutation is forbidden."

I nodded "Good point I mean what can equal a human soul."

Sonara added "I'm guessing that's why your brother is an empty suit of armor"

The empty armor man asked "How…how did you know?"She smirked "Simple I used to hunt things you wouldn't believe existed except in your nightmares so I can pick up on things pretty fast." She then pointed to me "Besides Ulvon here has a great sense of smell so you couldn't really hide it from us."

I blushed a little "Ye…yeah you didn't have a scent."

The blond short kid had to ask "Wait how can you know a scent from another its impossible."

I turned to him "My whole entire life has been impossible. Lets just say every human has a different scent so the fact your younger ,cause I can't say littler, had no scent kind of tipped me off as well." I then turned to Sonara "I was trying to respect your privacy though"

Sonara either didn't here or honestly didn't care what I said and asked "Can I see what's inside your helmet."

The short blond kid then asked him "Its up to you Al."

Al just said "Sure why not" and took off his helmet Sonara peered inside and asked "Hey what's this red mark."

"It's the only thing that keeps me in this suit and this world." She stepped back "Wow"He put his head back on "Yeah well we haven't introduced our selves yet I am Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric"


	2. Chapter 2

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Base jumping in Amestris: Ulvon's weird night and secrets revealed

* * *

Guess what guys I got permission from Fenier to write some chapters usually in a writers block which is what he had now. So sit back and enjoy

* * *

We left the two brothers alone and went to a hotel. Later that night Sonara was passed out but I couldn't sleep. It was a full moon and I guess instinct won over logic. I left Sonara a note and walked out to the roof. Claws sprouted from my hands a thick black fur covered my body my eyes changed in to a green primal look. Satisfied with my new figure I leapt to the next building, leaving several claw marks in the progress.

I leapt from building to building think a bout several things mostly Sonara. She is so great to me. Sometimes I even wonder what my life was like before her. I growled as I remembered…. them. I only saw two of their faces those damn Immortals. Kaiser and Daisuke were the only two of faces I saw. Eon, that son of a bitch, wore a black cloak to cover his face. Those three ruined my life as a kid they attacked me for no reason constantly offering me to join them even after I said no. They have no control over me, especially what I learned about from Eon. That bastard….never mind.

I saw an overly muscular man I think follow me. He was coming a little closer causing me to stop. I turned to ask him "Okay who are you and why are you following me"

"My name is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the "Strong Arm Alchemist", I thought you look sad and a race might be beneficial."

I shrugged "Of course you did…"

I went on to the next building but he kept following me "Okay you can stop now"

I moved forward but he still followed me….. "Okay knock it off"

I went on he still followed. "Okay that's it." I grabbed his muscular shoulder and threw him on the next roof. "Next time take the damn hit."

I went on this time without being followed. I jumped past a court house where I eyed Al who eyed me. He left the room and I just moved on. The sun was rising so I decided to turn back. I leapt back to the hotel when Al blocked my way along with Ed who was wiping his eyes as if he just got up. Ed eyed me " A chimera….who made you."

"Made me? What you'd never seen a walking 300 pound wolf before"

Al turned to Ed "It talked that's impossible."

I leapt past them and headed back to the hotel. I snuck in the room turning back to normal not knowing that I was a being followed and Sonara was waiting in wait for me. The minute I tried to find her she hit my head "You idiot!"

I scratched my head "What?" She showed me my note "I'm going out on a jog doesn't mean base jumping from roof to roof. In your wereform"

"So what the only guys who saw me were that Armstrong guy and The Elric brothers"

She hit me again "What am I gonna do with you? You never think before you act."

"Ah who cares its not like they no what wrong with clearing my mind."

"Hmm what do you mean clear your mind."

She looked confused so I explained"Simple I used this opportunity to think about things. If I didn't I would go crazy and probably kill and or eat everything in sight."

She got closer to me "I know that's a crock of shit." She then kissed me on the lips I deepened the kiss. It was really getting hot and heavy when we both heard a AHEM

We turned to see Ed and Al standing there Ed with his arms crossed and Al just staring at me. Ed then said "You have a lot of explaining to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

The pain of the wolf

"You got some explaining to do"I gulped and looked at Ed who looked like he was ready for anything. I hoped that was the case when I said this "Before I tell you, you got to promise three things. 1 This is between you two and us if the world knew what I was then I don't even want to know. 2 You have to abandon all your beliefs about the unexplained. 3 Please don't scream"

Both Ed and AL nodded and I sighed "I am not a chimera nor am I completely human."

Ed said " We could kind of figure that out but go on"

I continued "I am a creature of the night. The moon is my ecstasy. I am a werewolf"

Ed's jaw drooped and I'm pretty sure Al's would have too if he wasn't a suit of armor. I guess it understand why. It is unbelivable

Ed then said "That's not possible. You have to be lying"

I smirked "If I'm lying you're tall"

Ed caught on "Are you calling me short"

I smiled "Yes"

Al had to hold him back as he screamed at me but Sonara and I just laughed

Ed calmed down finally and said "Okay then let me try to get this straight"

I looked right at him as he continued "Ulvon, here is a werewolf"

I smirked "That's right"

Ed then approached me "So that means you want to eat us all then"

I was going to say something but Sonara beat me to the punch "He's not like that!"

Stunned by her show of force I was quiet as she kept yelling at Ed. "Ulvon uses his powers for good. He has a seal on his hand that keeps his transformations in control. So don't you fucking DARE accuse him of that again!"

Ed shivered and gulped. I saw that Sonara was still angry and held her hand "Its okay he didn't know remember, you didn't know before either."

She looked at me with sympathy but then sighed "Guess you're right."

Ed said "Umm I got a quick question about you Sonara. Why do you have a shotgun strapped to you leg" I loooked I guess it was ikind of obvious she had her only friend before me still strapped to her leg.

She looked at me and I just nodded She said nervously " I used to be a werewolf huntress. My father was killed by one when I was a kid"

I held her hand mostly because I knew what really happened. I then looked at Ed and Al Ed said then "How did you two get together"

I smiled "Its complicated. Lets just say fate brought us together ." I thought _"and the fact i bit her helped thank god we got that settled"_

Silence engulfed the room when I said "Have you three ever heard of the immortals"

Ed and Al both stood in place. They nodded no

The only thing I said was "Good I hope you never do. They are the most insane group of basterds i have ever seen or gfought"

* * *

Authors Note

1. Fenier's taking back control next chapter which I really hope is a Villain Chapter (trademark)

2. I know I didn't make Al say a freaking word but I don't know FMA as well as Fenier okay I don't want to screw up

3. Okay I get this question a lot. "Your stories are all rated M right why not give us a lemon" *sigh* You want it… You got it next time I write a chapter it will be a lemon between Ulvon and Sonara (Hey it was bound to happen sooner or later) *Fake crys* now get out of here you bunch of perverts


	4. Chapter 4

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Okay I think I need to clarify something about me and Fenier. We live in a large city divided into sections I live in the south side and he lives in the west side of said city so once again I have top fill in till I see him again. I almost gave you a villain chapter instead of this but I promised and I always keep my promises. So enjoy the lemon and please don't make you keyboards sticky ***gets booed at*** it's a joke lighten up or I won't give you the lemon ***a chorus of fake laughter surrounds me*** Good audience. Slight warning this is pretty much filler so you can skip this if you're not a fan of lemons

* * *

Midnight Lovers

After Ed and Al left the hotel I turned to Sonara. She just looked away from me like I did something wrong. After a long uncomfortable silence I finally asked "What's wrong Sonara."

She looked at me then away again. I wasn't going to have that silence again so I turned her head and said "Sonara, you know you can trust me. Please tell me what's wrong." She just stared with her beautiful blue eyes for a while then finally said "It's just not fair to you"

Confused I asked "what's not fair."

She looked at me annoyed "You know what I mean. Ed and Al made the exact same presumption that I did when I first met you. They thought you were a monster. I thought you were once one too. You shouldn't have people judge you before they know you, Ulvon"

I placed my hand on her leg "Sonara…" Its all I could say I was about to remove my hand but she grabbed it before I could

She looked at me in a combination of lust and love. "Ulvon…" Out of nowhere she kissed me rather fiercely. It knocked me off guard but I kissed back. I felt her tongue along my lips as if it were begging for entrance in my mouth, so I opened it and our tongues danced in mine and her mouth for well over five minutes. We gasped for air and then stood up* I wrapped my arms around her waste and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we resumed kissing. We kept it up till I moved one of my hands from her waste to one of her breasts. She gasped in pleasure. I looked at her as if I was asking if she was ready for this. She nodded and started to move one of her hands to my crotch.

I started to rub her breast and she started to stroke my erection. Eventually I got behind her and tugged at her shirt she giggled a little and placed her hands on her shirt and helped me take it off. I started to massage her still bra covered breast. Her moans rang in my head like sweet angles in harmony with each other. I stuck my hands inside her bra and heard a gasping moan. She leaned her head near my head and kissed me once again allowing our tongues to meet. She then pushed me on the hotel bed and started to give me an extremely sexy dance as she slowly removed her bra.

The minute the bra came off my jaw dropped. They were even bigger than I dreamed of about a 90 D at least. She giggled at my reaction "you like what you see ,Ulvon"

I just nodded as Sonara kneeled down in front of me when I sat back up. I started to feel my zipper get pulled down and my pants getting unbuckled. Her eyes widen at the size the sheer size of my member. I heard her say "d..damn that's huge its got to be 10 inches at least." I looked down to see her smile seductively "looks absolutely tasty"

I felt her hand gently stroke my erection, it felt amazing. She started to lick it all around even playing with the tip with her tongue. She started to place her mouth around it and bob up and down ever so gently. I felt like I was going to explode but though sheer will power I didn't.

I smiled and said "My turn to please you me amour." She laughed "don't you try to butter me up with French Ulvon." I Took off my shirt and was fully naked.** I laid her down on the hotel bed and started to undress her pants. When I did I saw her underwear was drenched I slowly removed it and was absolutely thrilled she was enjoying this. I started to finger her lower part when I head her scream " Will you just take me DAMNIT!"

Call it the loyal dog in me but I did exactly what she wanted I positioned my self and slowly put my member in her vaginal area. I heard nothing but moans of pleasure as I moved up and down repeatedly. My thrust were met with thrusts of her own. While thrusting I placed my hand on her right breast I saw her grabbing the bed sheet as if she was in pain but she said "Ulvon I'm I'm gona…" I knew what she ment and to be honest I was about to my self. I said ever so sensually "we'll do it together" Her moans and mine became one as we both climaxed with each other.

Panting I just covered us with the bed sheet and we both fell asleep

Okay I lied about the whole not important to the plot part

_**Elsewhere**_

"This is concerning they both have mated with each other" said a figure with a dark cloak"Kaiser!"

Kaiser, a tall blond man with a black military jacket, stepped out of the shadows and said "Yes Eon." Eon just stood there in silence "They have mated first priority is his woman pregnant."

Kaiser said "what do I look like a pregnancy expert ask Dai" "MY NAME IS DAISUKE" shouted a voice from the distance. It was a brown haired emotionless man wearing a green shoulder stripped jacket with a hood "and no she's not while you two were watching the porn show I actually checked. We're fine."

Kaiser sighed with relief "good cause that would make our plans questionable right Eon.. Eon"

Eon just said "yes it would make our plans unfortunate. Do you know where they are Kaiser."

Kaiser said "yes Amestris why?"Eon smiled "I got a man who owes me a favor in that country by the name of Father I want YOU to go and tell him I want to borrow a homunculus"

Kaiser asked annoyed "why me"

Eon said "cause Amestris is an alchemy planet and you are the only one of us who can do alchemy" Eon turned "Just like I'm the only one who can… never mind"

Kaiser just laughed "Another secret I see Mr. telekinesis." Eon turned back "lets just say I have yet to show you all of my cursed abilities"

"While I'm there I'm going to lead the operation for a little while k Eon" Eon said nothing because he knew it was wise not to upset Kaiser. Kaiser upset was one of the most dangerous things in the universe.

* * *

Authors note:

* All the best lemon/porn things happen standing up

** a little Yaio/Female fan service never hurt anybody

Next chapter will be either a villain chapter by me or Fenier's triumphant return I don't know


	5. Chapter 5

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Fenier: im back BABY!

* * *

Kaiser walked in a building with a srtange alchemy symbol but he managed to enter the building.

He held up a note given to him by Eon "hey is there an Mr. … Father in here" At that moment a long blade was thrown at Kaiser he easily caught it. An armored figure attacked him but he just flicked him to the side.

He suddenly heard a loud "Now Now my children this man is an employee of the one who made you possible"

Kaiser turned to see The man called Father. "what do you mean"

"Strange you mean Eon didn't tell you…"

One of the people who attacked Kaiser said "whose Eon"

Father simply said "He is a man on a very important mission but I was sworn to secrecy on to what it is." Kaiser nearly screamed "again with the secret what IS HE DOING! What is that man's plan!"

Father looked at Kaiser curiously "you mean he didn't tell you" He held his chin "Why would he keep it a secret from you Kiaser." Kaiser looked at Father ready for combat "How do you know my name" "Eon and I talked about you and Daisuke…"Kaiser held his hands up to pretty much say shut up "After this Eon and I need to have a talk but he said that I need to borrow one of you homunculus"

Father presented two of his homunculus ,Greed and Pride* and he also held up a red stone. Immediately Kaiser grabbed it. Father looked at him with shock "It didn't disengage…"

Kaiser "Disengage…what?"

Father shook his head "never mind you have a mission to do ,do you not?"

Kaiser walked out with the stone and Greed and Pride.

Along the way Greed stopped "wait a minute why do we have to listen to you" He turned on his armor "I don't know about Pride but I should only listen to Father. Greed lunged at Kaiser who strangely just held up his hand like he was about to flick an ant. He flicked Greed and sent him flying through several trees."

He turned to Pride "any other problems"

Pride shook his head no and they walked off

* * *

Fenier's Author's Note

* Look them up they are the best out of the seven

1. Kaiser just found an object that's gonna help him in later sequels

2. If you want to know about Eon's plan ask SNA cause I have absolutely no idea…Okay I do but its not my chareter


	6. Chapter 6

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

SNA: I'm back with FILLER! Sorry…

* * *

Gilex Ruby

When I woke up I held my head but then I looked at my still naked love and it didn't matter any more. When she did wake up and got dressed we decided to go to a local market. Sonara went in search of new ammo for her shotgun and I lied and said I was going to look for Ed and Al.

Really I was just looking for a nice necklace for my love. I saw a beautiful heart shaped locket with a ruby of some kind filling out the heart. I instantly asked "how much is that locket"

The shopkeeper laughed at me "Its $4000 in American money so about $10000"

I looked down dejected when I reached in my back pocket and felt a lot of money and a note .

The note said "This should be enough signed The Black Rose" I turned around looking for the mystery being but saw nothing. I then turned back to the shopkeeper and bought the locket for my love"

_**Meanwhile **_

"That was oddly nice of you Eon." said Daisuke

Eon said nothing and continued to gaze into the orb watching Ulvon.

_**Speaking of**_

I saw Sonara walk towards me caring about fourty cases of shoutgun ammo "Sorry I couldn't get more"

I smirked "Don't worry bout it Sonara. I got you something" I opened a case revealing the locket

Her eyes widened and she kissed me "I love it"

_**Kaiser, Greed, and Pride**_

Kaiser was also in the market but on the roofs so he wouldn't get spotted by Ulvon. He gazed at the ruby Sonara had and his eyes widened "A GILEX RUBY!"

Greed just looked at Kaiser confused "A gi wha?"

Kaiser just looked at Greed and sighed "A gilex ruby it's a ruby of pure power. I would wield one myself but I can't."

Pride asked "why"

"Because the ruby runs on the purest of emoitions like love or kindness. Due to my plans I cannot wield its power. Only one object in the world can surpass it.." Kaiser then reached in his back pocket and pulled out the red stone "The philosophers stone"

* * *

Authors Note

1. Sorry for the lack of updates major writers block

2. Fenier should be back next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

SNA: YES I HAVE PLOT NOT A LEMON OR FILLER!

Fenier: You see this is why you don't usually have soda at night

SNA: whats the worse that could happen

Fenier: people could hate our story because of your hyper ass

SNA: Touché…

Sirus Attacks

* * *

I swear I saw Kaiser looking at me with two people. When I looked again he wasn't there. All was going great for a while when I heard flapping. After a while I turned around to see all the people screaming and running. I looked up to see a bizarre creature flying above us. It had the wings of a vampire, the snout of a werewolf, the combined teeth and were wolf size. His clothes were torn and his eyes were red like a demon's eye.

Sonara looked at me and I nodded. We reached at our sides Sonara pulling out her shotgun and my cutlass and charged at the creature. It knocked me to the side and tossed Sonara into a stand. I leapt at it sword drawn and Sonara shot at it but the bizarre part was it dodged the gun shots and they hit my shoulder. Sonara instantly ran to me getting a medical kit she bought. The creature was right behind her walking towards us I shouted "Sonara forget about me just run!"

Sonara looked at my hand and shook her head "no you're to weak you should rest let me help you"

The creature lifted up his hands to attack but then the ground literally coiled around its body. I turned my head in shock to see Ed and Al having their hands on the ground glowing. I assumed this was alchemy so I really didn't mind.

The creature turns around its head and looked at red with complete hate. It burst out of the ground coils and charged at Ed and Al. On instinct I jumped in front of him and took the full force of the hit.

I fell down and passed out. Suddenly a black rose appeared in front of the creature.

The thing glowed and a metal coil wrapped around the creature. I turned around to see a man wearing a long black face mask, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. I saw him smirk underneath the mask. His scent was off putting like I've smelled him before but yet haven't. The creature yanked the metal coils off of him. He then charged at the mystery man. Said man elbowed the creature then uppercutted him. I heard him say "how boring… I expected more from a hybrid" His voice sounded familiar too just who the heck is this guy.

As the man walked off I saw the hybrid get up and tried to attack Sonara again. Then a burst of fire hit him. I looked around to see a man in a blue military uniform that had the state alchemist symbol on it. My eye caught that his glove was smoking. That did it the creature ran off and being the symbol of self control I am chased after him my wounds already starting to heal them selves.

I found the creature in a cave just outside of the city. I smelled around and got its scent. I drew my sword just in case. I heard it hiss and blocked its claws with my sword. It looked at me and transform down. "You…are…not…an alchemist are you" I still held my sword on guard "no I'm not"

"I smell you… you're not even human"

"well then" I removed my glove on my right hand revealing my seal "no no I'm not"

My hands started to change into paws ,my back grew to abnormal sizes my jaws and teeth grew to a canine snout ,my teeth became all razor sharp, my clothes flew off of me*, a thick black fur coved my body. "Then this is going to be interesting."

He transformed back too "Before we begin care to hear a tale."

I looked at him weirdly he continued "My name is Sirus. I was human once but some nut job went to Transylvania and kidnapped a vampire and a werewolf using their d.n.a.s and my own I became a hybrid."

I showed my claws "I hope that wasn't an excuse to save you're life"

I tackled him and he flew as I was grabbed on to him. He tossed me to the ground of the cave. I shook it off and tackled him down from the air. I punched him right across the snout in returned he kicked me to the cave wall. I clawed at him but missed and he hit the back of my neck. I slid a little but got right back up and was bleeding above my left eye. The wounds instantly healed and I broke a stalagmite off and chased after him. He was in the air hoping to escape but tossed the stalagmite in his head. He crashed down a turned human. I turned human myself found my clothes and got dressed. Then I saw his fingers twitch he leapt at me using the stalagmite as a sword.

We clashed with each other for a while till I cut the rock in half. He looked exhausted and his head wounds healed. He fell down and I put my sword away about to leave then I heard him say "why…why didn't you.."

I smirked "When I'm in my werewolf form most of my actions are based on instinct. I was human when I beat you so I do know the meaning of mercy."

Sirus got up and started to shout at me with a couple of tears in my eyes "I don't need you're pity! Alchemy made me who I am and you're a friend of alchemists. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THEM SO DON'T LIE AND SAY YOU WON'T KILL ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE KILLING ME!"

I turned to him "Its no pity I don't give pity I care about someone and you should find someone your self. After all unlike me you can control both sides of you."I left him alone in the cave after that no knowing I was being followed by that state alchemist from earlier plus Ed, Al, and Sonara.

* * *

_Authors note

1. I'm 60% sure that Fenier will take the horns back next chapter but I could be wrong


	8. Chapter 8

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and Neither does Fenier

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His verison)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Defeat

I kept going back to the market in utter silence for a while but then stopped when I got a wiff of Sonara, Ed, Al, and some guy I didn't know. He bizarrely smelled like a spark. I jumped down from where I was and stood there. Sonara kissed me then slapped me as expected. I ignored that due to the fact I love her and that guy kept looking at me weirdly. "Take a picture pal It'll last longer." The guy then stepped forward and put on a silver glove with a bizarre symbol on it.

I took that as a challenge and flung my jacket off and revealed the blade of my sword. "Don't know what you are planning pally but I would REALLY think twice before messing with me." Suddenly a spark of fire hit my hand where my sword was which somehow knocked the blade into a tree. Immediately I got into a battle stance of the only style I knew. I got hit with a fire spark but I didn't care and punched him in the face. Who ever he was tripped me and I kicked him in the side of the head. I got back up and got right back to my stance.

I felt more fire sparks hitting my chest which burned like hell. I still managed to get a few good licks but I could feel like my punches getting weaker. I moved in for a strong right but he moved and flicked his finger and I got nailed with another fire burst. I was unconscious for about thirty seconds then my wounds healed instantly. "I seems I underestimated you Mr…."

He looked at me with a smug look "Mustang, Roy Mustang."

"Well Roy underestimating you is a mistake" My eyes changed to green and canine "I won't make again!" I transformed into my wereform and charged at him with speed and ferocity like I did with Sirus. More sparks hit me like he was firing rapid fire. Ignoring the amount of pain I was in a punched him right smack dab in the face. I started to pant like crazy my injuries plus t he fact this form takes way to much energy was getting to me.

I then felt thousands of fire sparks hit my back knocking me to near unconsciousness. I saw Sonara grab the side of her leg and put her shotgun to the back of Roy's head "I'll give you to the count of three to get away from him or so help me god your brains will splatter all over this forest floor."

Roy just grabbed her shotgun and threw it near my sword. "Don't make threats you can't keep"Sonara saw me fading from consciousness then kicked Roy right in the jaw. She kept punching him right and left in the face. I felt a stray tear hit my body like she was crying for me losing. The loss I could take but her crying…

Then I head a click then a spark! I looked up to see what happened in seer horror. Sonara felt one of those sparks that hit me and she was holding her stomach in pain. My eyes changed back to my wereform. I then roared loudly and enraged and looked right at Roy Mustang. I punched one tree which broke several others in the distance. I leapt at him then felt more sparks then ever before. I was exhausted but I saw that he was too I scratched the side of his face but he then punched me knocking my unconscious and turning me human again. I hear Ed and Al scolding Roy as I fell unconscious again.

* * *

Authors Note

1. Fenier couldn't do this one sorry

2. Been busy with school so updates will be even fewer srry bout that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Mysterious Man of Honor

The yelling continued as Ed and Al kept scolding Roy on his attack on Sonara and myself. Suddenly a cold wind blew through out the woods. They turned to see the man from the market. I was awake enough to get a better look at him then at the market. He was wearing a cloth like black mask, a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. On the upper right side of his jacket was a black rose shaped pin, or maybe it was a real black rose I couldn't remember. He just chuckled as the alchemist lifted his hand for another fire burst attack. Strangely a black rose appeared in a weird familiar greenish purplish light. He pulled on one of the stems and said "My name is the Black Rose." It started to change into a sword. I saw a smirk underneath the mask form.

The sword was the quickly swung in a blinding speed as several trees slice in half. He smiled and moved even faster then the cut and took one of the flying logs from the trees and kicked it towards Roy. Un amused Roy destroyed the logs in one quick fire bursts. He then was shocked by a punch to the face "ever hear of a diversion Mr. Mustang."

The Black Rose moved in a speed so fast my job dropped. Mustang tried to use his fire bursts but kept missing. The Black Rose just appeared in front of him then punched Roy in the face. He jumped sword drawn but then he suddenly vanished. He reappeared and punched Roy through a tree.

The Black Rose then stood over him "Now then I saw how you attacked Ulvon and Sonara I had to get involved" He then looked at my just getting up and trying to help Sonara with her wounds "He has a very important role in the world one where I hope he makes the right choice." He then spawned the sword again "Sorry to say but my fun's about to end with your life"

Suddenly I heard someone scream "HEY!" then The Black Rose was tackled down. I looked up to see Kaiser, multi colored armor, raven black hair and all. Kaiser looked at the Black Rose then summoned a scythe. His eyes were focused on The Black Rose and he said "I don't know who you are or who you THINK you are but get the fuck away from our reluctant member before I'll kill you"

The Black Rose surprisingly smiled behind the mask. "Sorry to say Kaiser but" In a flash of light Kaiser was punched in the jaw. "I can't let you and your Immortal friends interfere with destiny"

Kaiser's eyes glared back "Who do you think you are?" Kaiser then tried to use the scythe but The Black Rose quickly knocked the weapon out of his hands and nailed him in the back of the head with the handle of his own weapon.

Kaiser quickly got up however and punched the Black Rose through several trees. "That was annoying" I then saw a black rose fly through the air that Kaiser caught with ease "Really a Black Rose. You gonna try to kill me with a fucking flower" We all heard a snap of fingers and the thing created a loud explosion that surprised Kaiser "WHAT!"

Kaiser quickly brushed off the dust "okay then asshole" He summoned the scythe again "Lets see how you handle the true strength of the Immortals"

Suddenly a loud chuckle was heard as we several explosions happening around us. Strangely all the trees fell towards Kaiser who easily carved them with the scythe. The Black Rose appeared out of the shadows "If you think I'm underestimated you Kaiser you are gravely mistaken." He was about to snap his fingers when Kaiser without as sound was behind him with the scythe to his neck "I don't think so. Your little bomb trick is armature hour compared to what I've had to train with for the past 2000 years. Eon loves his mechanics and I love when he tries to create new challenges for me. Normally they don't work but hey he tries"

Suddenly the Black Rose chuckled "Did you really think I would be so blind as to actually stand here Kaiser" He vanished in a confusing was like he was sucked into a digital world then I saw it one of the roses created a hologram that Kaiser fell for but to his credit I did too and I have heightened wolf senses. Suddenly a pit appeared below Kaiser who used his scythe to keep from falling in. I heard Kaiser say "I don't get it how can this guy nearly get the best of me. He can't be this fucking good"

Suddenly a dark orb appeared in front of Kaiser to my anger it was Eon who strangely was in a forest area "Kaiser I need you to report back to base cause I got a call from Father saying that the stone you acquired didn't disengage. I need to check the affects it will have on your body so come home"

Kaiser said "EON YOU HAVE THE ABSOULUTE WORST TIMING!" Eon just well I couldn't really tell cause of the black cloak he wore and said "I know you really would think I wouldn't watch you incase you screwed up"

Kaiser looked even more irate then usual but then took a deep breath and calmed down "Fine" He then shouted "BLACK ROSE WHO EVER YOU ARE! THIS FIGHT ISN"T OVER I SWEAR IT!"

_**Near by**_

Eon chuckled "I'm looking forward to the challenge again Kaiser. You certainly have grown in strength from that assassin I saved over 2000 years ago"

Eon warped into the Immortals current base of stay to see what the Philosophers Stone would do

* * *

Authors Note

1. There was a scrapped version in where Kaiser didn't show up but I think this is better

2. I will be writing the Friday on Halloween thing when I get around to it right now I want to focus on finishing the Ulvon series before I do my other fan fiction works.

3. Next Update will have Fenier's commenting on the paper cause we agreed for this one to do his ideas my writing.

4 Btw Fenier wants to know of any ideas for Ninja Alchemist that you have cause he's running on a blank


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

The stone

Kaiser stood their board at the temporary Immortal HQ waiting for Eon to show up. It felt so pointless to him all he wanted to do is go back there and make Ulvon join them so he could get on with his life and teach that Black Rose bastard. Daisuke just stared at the bored Kaiser. Kaiser would have said something but it's kind of hard to talk to someone who only gets annoyed if he calls him Dai.

After THREE HOURS Eon showed up. Kaiser said "Well sure took your sweet fucking time Eon! What do you want!"

Eon just said in a cold tone "I had something I needed to take care of Kaiser. Don't bother getting into it."

Kaiser just groaned "Lets just get this thing fucking OVER with I want to go back there and kill that annoyance Black Rose"Eon told Kaiser to get on a table and strapped him to it. Kaiser asked the million dollar question "The hells with the straps"

Eon said "well if I'm right which I usually am you are gonna feel some discomfort when I examine this stone."

Kaiser barked back "as in?"

Eon said in an uncaring tone "Well the stone will either take control of you or…"

Kaiser just sighed "kill me"

Eon moved the sleeve "yep" Kaiser's eyes widen Its been a long time since Kaiser saw Eon's arm they looked so… scared like his arms fought in every war in the world and came back with each scar. Then a watch of some kind caught the eye of Kaiser "Eon what the hell is that thing"

Eon tried to ignore the question "You body seems to be still in a normal state. No significant changes here."

Kaiser then pulled the stone out of his pocket "Shame this thing was said to be so powerful yet it doesn't even work for me." Kaiser then stopped and then grabbed the top of the stone opening it letting it leek a red liquid. "the hell" The liquid looked like it was scanning Kaiser and it jumped off of him and landed on the floor. Eon undid the straps and walked out of the room.

Kaiser got up but was then stopped by the liquid taking shape!

Kaiser on instinct drew his scythe as the liquid kept morphing into a snake like creature. It hissed at him almost to say it didn't like not being its stone form. It leapt at Kaiser who sliced it in half. It then reformed and tried for his arm. Kaiser instantly knew it wanted his body. He stuck his arm out "You can't have my body." From his arms 10 dragon spirits rose from his tattoos "They won't let you"

It looked at Kaiser curiously then it tried again when it got to close though one of the dragons grabbed it with its claws and riped it in half and then another roasted it till it was back to its stone form. Kaiser just smirked "Clever little thing to play dead but theres already a lot in my body I don't need anymore." He then looked at Eon who was walking out of the fortress "although" He put the stone in his pocket "this may be handy in emergancies"

* * *

Authors Note

Fenier and I promise we will stop it with the fillers after the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal talk**

Thoughts

Action words

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

I want to be stronger for you

The trip back after the beating everyone but Ed and Al received was quiet. Roy apologized to us for his mistake and well since he's a good guy, and Ed's boss, we accepted it. When we got to the city Sonara asked if we could stop at a training spot. Ed and Al just pointed to a near by forest on the other side of them. Sonara grabbed me by my ear and tugged me to the forest Ed and Al following us because I didn't do anything wrong this time.

She let go and tossed her shot-gun to Ed. She then asked me to toss my sword to all which I did and Al of course caught it. I then took of my jacket and she reached in her pocket and pulled out a pair of white gloves. She then said "Ulvon, before I met you I beat anyome who got in my way with no problem. Every werewolf that got in my way died."

She then put the gloves on "Then you come along and I realized I was just fooling myself I'm not strong at all." She looked down and I swore I saw a tear in her eye "When the Immortals first attacked Daisuke mopped the floor with me, when that creature attacked you I was powerless, even when a normal human being attacked you I was just… helpless" She looked up focused "I want to be stronger so you won't always have to save me. Next time I want to be able to help you." She put her hands in a combat position "I want you to spar with me and don't hold anything back. I won't forgive you if I do."

I sighed and put up my fists "If you want Sonara, just so you know though I never saw you as weak"

She smirked "I know but then again…that's one of the many reasons I love you"

She moved at a blinding speed and punched me square in the jaw. I quickly countered and threw her on her back. She then tried to trip me but I jumped out of the way. She was quick to follow me and kicked me in midair but I sadly caught her foot and threw her to the ground. She got up still having that focused look in her eye and charged at me. I grabbed her hands however when she got to close and then grabbed her wrists. I put them both in one hand and then swung her down to the floor. She staggered back up.

I was of course concerned "Sonara that's enough. You don't need to prove anything to me"

She yelled "YES I DO DAMNIT!" and charged at me again. I looked away as I kicked her right in the face knocking her away from me. She landed hard and was bleeding a little but she still got up. She was panting like crazy "Is that all *pant* you got *pant* ULVON!"

She then tried to move but quickly fell down. A little while later she awoke from consciousness. She saw me with no mark at all then she looked like she realized the amount of pain she was in and punched the ground. I heard tear drops hitting the ground and heard her mutter "damn it… I didn't do a damn thing… I can never protect him…"

Her train of though was interrupted by me hugging her. She was shocked "I lost…"

I then said in a caring tone "I know but I love you remember" I started to comb her long blood red hair "Sonara your strong enough for me and that's all that matters."

She then moved my head and kissed me on the lips. When she broke it she had a smile on her face "One day I'll get strong enough to help you I know I will"

* * *

Authors Note

1. Yes this is filler but hey I kind of like doing these fluff scenes with Sonara and Ulvon, (especially the lemon that was fun!) I think it builds their relationship and characters better. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xavier owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Weakling

Sonara stayed in the hotel room alone after our sparing session. The whole time she was thinking "_Why am I so weak? I can never protect anyone…my father…my ex…even Ulvon" _She cupped her face _"Why am I so…helpless"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold wind blowing in her room. She instantly grabbed her shot-gun and pulled it out. "Whose there come on out and accept you fate"

She then dropped her gun in horror when she heard the laughter that she didn't want to hear at all. The raven black hair glowed in the moonlight as Kaiser revealed himself. He smirked as he said "Hello there Sonara fancy running into you here."

On instinct Sonara grabber she shot-gun and fired all the pellets at Kaiser who just put his hand out. "I seem to remember Dai telling you about bringing toys to a battle" Sonara tried to punch him but he just threw her through a window. She grabbed on the edge of the window still so she wouldn't fall. Kaiser grabber her and threw her on the roof. Kaiser just shook his head "Look at you. You're pathetic! Dai beat you, Sirus nearly killed you, Roy destroyed you, and your own boyfriend just dominated you"

Sonara looked off to the side trying to ignore him. Kaiser went on "Not only that you had power when Ulvon bit you, but you just threw it all away."

Sonara fired back angrily "It was a curse just look at what its doing to Ulvon. Whenever he transforms he is more than likely gonna kill somebody!"

Kaiser just smiled "So what"

Sonara disgusted with Kaiser smacked him in the face with the shot-gun. Not feeling it at all Kaiser just threw it off the edge of the roof crushing it. It was about then I got their. Seeing Sonara's shot-gun in pieces kind of tipped me off so I hurried to the roof

On the roof Sonara but her white gloves on for un armed combat. That's when Kaiser fell on the roof floor laughing his ass off.

After about a minute of laughter Kaiser got up wiped a few tears and said "That's fucking great. Easily the best joke I've heard in a while. Since when the fuck are you in my league."

Sonara charged at him and Kaiser just hit her with his pinky and she fell on the roof. Kaiser picked her up "Let me tell you something, weakling. I am the strongest of the Immortals bar none. Eon himself isn't even in my league, you… you're just shit I scrape off my boot. Not even worth the effort."

Sonara still kicked his chest but it just wasn't doing anything. Kaiser grabbed her leg finally and threw her to the ground. "Now then you are coming with me. With you as my…bargaining chip Ulvon is sure to just give it up."

Sonara asked "Why do you guys want Ulvon anyways. Why didn't you just move on?"

Kaiser stopped for a second before he grabbed her " I don't know something about certain people with certain strengths. Its long and complicated I'd explain it but I'm on schedule."

Sonara tried again to punch him but it really isn't doing anything except annoying Kaiser. I then punched Kaiser in the face!

I got into battle stance and said this "You have two options Kaiser run to Eon and get backup or die"

Kaiser just drew his scythe "Please I don't need Eon to make you join by force!"

Sonara just watched as Kaiser and I clashed with sword and scythe, Kaiser clearly having the upper hand of the two of us. Sonara just looked down and thought "_He…saved me again…Kaiser's right I'm nothing but shit…" _She looked away but then saw Kaiser slice my shoulder. I held hit and went back to fighting him Her thoughts continued "_I don't get it…how…how can he keep fighting Kaiser that shoulder injuries severe even with his healing abilities. Why is Ulvon so strong?" _She looked away _"is it because of…me."_

Kaiser managed to cut my other shoulder making me drop my sword. Kaiser just grabbed my collar and said "Ulvon you got to learn that I am the best of the best. In fact I'm better than that even. No matter what you do I'll crush you in the end."

I fired back. "At least I got something you and Eon could never have again."

Kaiser amused said "What battle wounds"

I said with a smirk on my face "No… A reason worth fighting to my last breath. Something I love." This got a look from Sonara who thought _"Is that why..he's so strong… cause he loves me… but that's ridiculous…isn't it.*"_ She then thought about it _"All though whenever I've seen him fight…it's usually to protect me… he gets so strong that…maybe…Ulvon I…"_

Sonara got up with tears a pride in her eyes _"Its my turn… to protect you…"_

Kaiser turned to Sonara _"What the hell is going on. I feel something. A huge pressure. It's not as strong as me but…it may be a concern if I let it get out of hand" _

He looked at Sonara standing with the locket I gave her mysteriously glowing in the ruby area. Kaiser "_The Gilex Ruby!"_

Sonara with newfound confidence punched Kaiser away from me. Awestruck I just stood their with my shoulder injuries as she said "I can't hold him off for long I need you to heal and heal fast!"

Kaiser immediately got up "Ug.. That hurt but such is the power of the Gilex Ruby." Kaiser then closed his eyes "I'm not afraid of you, Sonara. I just know in certain situations such as this it'd be wise to retreat for now. Giving your confidence in your abilities right now plus the gilex ruby you possess. I'd have to destroy you."

He then eyed me "And if it want this asshole to join… well I can't have you die just yet."

Kaiser opened a portal "I'm assembling two homunculus Greed, and Pride at the forest to destroy Artimis. Tell Edward and Alphonse Elric and nobody else to meet me there for a battle. If I win Ulvon joins us, Sonara dies, and we crush Artimis. If you win I'll leave and find a new plan of action"

* * *

Authors Note;

1. This is gonna be EPIC.

2. Fenier has requested one of the fights be his and I'll give it to him that simple.


End file.
